


Wrassle Babies or Scenes from the Performance Center Nursery

by Anonymous



Category: NXT
Genre: Gen, Nursery!AU, Wrassle Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny Regal does his best to take care of his charges in the Performance Center nursery. A collection of vignettes from his attempts. Think Muppet Babies with the NXT crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrassle Babies or Scenes from the Performance Center Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> A [discussion on FFA](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/185478.html?thread=1009619334#cmt1009619334) led to me picturing NXT GM William Regal as Nanny from Muppet Babies. That in turn led to all of this.

"What the devil is going on in here?"

"Nothing, Nanny Regal!" Sami beamed.

Nanny Regal could never stay mad at that smiling face. He paused to glower at the troublemakers, Joe and Corbin and then left the room again.

======

"Why can't you lot be more like Aiden and Simon? Look at them playing quietly over there."

Nanny Regal smiled at them. Dear Aiden raised his head from the paper rose he was crafting and beamed in Nanny Regal's direction. He thought it was a trick of the light, but it appeared that Simon and Aiden looked to be in black and white.

His attention was quickly drawn away by Kevin attempting once again to powerbomb Sami through a table. "No, Kevin, it is NOT a way to show Sami you love him."

======

Bless little Bayley and her little cotton socks, she tried so hard. Nanny Regal loved that about her. She wanted nothing more than to hug her friends and have fun, but those wretched mean girls refused to let her play with them. He wouldn't let Bayley play with some of the boys as they could be quite rough and that just wouldn't do.

======

"Very good, Tye." Nanny Regal patted him on the head as Tye beamed with pleasure. "Now try counting higher than ten."

Nanny Regal left Tye to try because he could hear a tug of war going on with Candace and Tommaso, with poor Johnny stuck in the middle.

Before he could reach them, a loud, grating voice and the door to the nursery slamming open took his attention away from that trio. 

"MY CLIENT, BROCK LESNAR, HAS AN IMPORTANT MEETING HERE. AS I WAS UNABLE TO FIND A SITTER, I NEED TO DEPOSIT TWO OF MY WARDS TEMPORARILY INTO YOUR CARE." Bubba Ray and D-Von tore themselves away from Paul and ran into the room.

Nanny Regal barely disguised the distaste he felt as he held out the paperwork for Paul to sign. "I'll be back to pick them up when MY CLIENT, BROCK LESNAR IS FINISHED HERE." Paul signed with a flourish and leaned in to whisper to Nanny Regal. "Try and keep them away from tables." Paul straightened up and called out, "Be good, boyz!" as he left the nursery.

Nanny Regal saw that D-Von and Bubba Ray had settled on the floor with Simon and (dear) Aiden. He wanted to separate them, as Nanny Regal was certain these two ruffians would be a bad influence on (dear) Aiden and Simon, but the cries from Johnny meant that the tug of war was growing quite serious.


End file.
